


The Only Way

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Waterfield, mistress of disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW100 prompt 'makeover'.

"Victoria!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Whatever have you been doing?"

Victoria blushed, though it wasn't visible through her fake tan. "I knew the guards were looking for a brunette in a long dress. So I asked Chantelle—"

"The lass who wanted to be a beautician?" Jamie asked.

"The same. She helped to disguise me."

"I'd not have known you." Jamie was finding it hard to take his eyes off Victoria's bleached hair, crop top and sequinned skirt. "Have you thought of keeping that look?"

Victoria shook her head. "Definitely not."

_I'll let them know about the tattoo later,_ she silently added.


End file.
